henji
by Panda Dayo
Summary: kabar itu datang


Rin dan Len -kabar itu datang #BananaOrangeDay

 **henji**

 **A Vocaloid FanFictions.**

 **Present by Panda Dayo**

 **Dibuat untuk memeriahkan ulang tahun Duo Kagamine (meski masih lama tapi gpp kan lol) . Happy birthday, adek-adek manis! /digiles roadroller/**

.

.

.

Hari ini Kagamine Rin berulang tahun yang ke-16. Ia meniup lilin yang terpatri di atas kue ulang tahunnya yang berwarna cokelat dibubuhi _whipped cream_ juga pemanis cherry.

Riuh tepuk tangan menghiasi acara sederhana di pinggir kolam renang pribadi itu. Beberapa sahabat Rin juga hadir dalam acara _memorable_ tersebut.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Rin!" Mikuo yang pertama kali memberi ucapan selamat kepadanya.

"Curang! Harusnya aku dulu!" Miku tak mau keduluan, meski sebenarnya sudah sih..

"Yah, pokoknya habede!" Celetuk Rion yang nongol tiba-tiba.

Hari ini, 27 Desember. Hari lahirnya ke dunia. Hari dimana ia selalu merasa senang mengingatnya.

Sachiko ―salah satu pelayan tengah mengamati mereka semua dari seberang ujung kolam. Mengamati cerminan diri pada likuid bergelombang mini.

Kyo, anak Sachiko juga hanya berdiam diri mengamati kemeriahan pesta di seberang kolam. Ya, memang. Pekerjaan mereka hanya membersihkan sisa pesta nanti. Daripada terlambat, lebih baik menunggu hingga acara selesai agar tepat waktu.

Acara selesai satu jam kemudian karena memasuki dini hari. Teman-teman Rin pulang meski Rin menawarkan penginapan semalam gratis di rumahnya yang mewah nan luas ini.

Sachiko dan Kyo bergegas kesana untuk beberes.

.

Satu kata yang sedari tadi muncul di benak seorang Kagamine Len.

Demi apa, ia terlambat hadir di pesta ulang tahun anaknya sendiri, meski ia sudah membawa sekotak hadiah kecil berbalut pita kuning.

Kereta lajur kiri datang terlambat karena kecelakaan di stasiun sebelumnya menurut penuturan pengeras suara ―entah siapa. Len hanya takut anaknya semakin membencinya karena tak pernah hadir di acara ulang tahunnya. Baru sempat sekali meluangkan waktu, Tuhan mengujinya.

Menunggu hal yang tak pasti, Len undur diri dari khalayak calon penumpang. Memilih keluar dari stasiun untuk mencari taksi lewat.

Sebuah taksi melesat membelah jalanan yang lengang malam itu. Akibat lebih suka mencaci di dalam stasiun, melupakan alternatif yang sudah ada di depan mata. Len melambaikan tangannya pada taksi lalu taksi itu berhenti. Len membuka pintu mobil dan menempatkan diri di jok belakang seraya menutupnya kembali menyebutkan destinasi.

Supir taksi itu mengangguk. Ia melajukan kembali keradaan beroda empat itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Len hanya membuang muka melihat lukisan malam bertabur bintang. Langit begitu cerah malam ini hingga bulan sabit terlihat begitu terang di atas sana, seolah hendak menggantikan lampu di bawah sini dengan pesona alaminya.

Apa yang akan Rin katakan untuknya?

Len tidak menyadari, bahwa supir taksi itu mulai menambah kecepatan tanpa sadar. Wajahnya memerah dan meraup oksigen rakus akibat efek alkohol.

―ia mabuk.

Dengan nametag Mizki di kemeja-nya, ia mulai mengigau pelan namun Len tak kedengaran. Entah sibuk melamun atau apa.

"Brengsek.." Mizki memutar kendali asal-asalan mengingat kejadian tadi sore. Dimana suaminya memutuskan untuk menceraikannya. Memangnya ia sudah melakukan apa? Ia hanya memergoki suaminya sedang berselingkuh dan menuntut penjelasan, namun suaminya menambah luka dengan talaknya beberapa jam lalu, membuat Mizki meminum alkohol ketika sedang singgah saat bekerja di sebuah tempat, saat itulah Len menyadari ada yang tak beres dengan supir taksi itu. Namun, belum sempat protes melayang; diakibatkan ulah sang supir; mobil itu sudah lebih dulu dihantam truk dari arah depan.

.

"Ayah belum datang, ya..?"

Rin menunggu penuh harap. Menanti kepulangan sang ayah di ambang pintu utama. Sesekali mengekor pada jam dinding di belakang, menatap cemas waktu yang terus berjalan.

"Sebaiknya anda tidur, Rin-san. Tuan pasti da―"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Sachiko-san!" Rin tanpa sadar membentak pelayannya itu. Sedetik kemudian, ia membungkuk minta maaf.

"M-maaf, Sachiko-san..aku hanya.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Panggil saya jika anda butuh."

Sachiko undur diri ke belakang. Meninggalkan Rin sendirian disana.

.

Len terbatuk hebat. Kepalanya terasa berat. Pandangannya mengabur sesaat. Ada noda merah bandel di dekatnya, terlihat pekat dan berbau amis. Len tidak bodoh. Ia tahu itu darah.

"Rin.." Masih sempat menyebutkan nama anak semata wayangnya, sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

..

Kabar duka itu tiba keesokan hari, dimana Rin masih menunggu kepulangan ayahnya seorang diri. Mobil polisi masuk ke pelataran depan, saat itu Sachiko yang tengah menyiram bunga menyambut kedatangan para polisi.

Sachiko langsung menangis mendengarnya. Kabar kematian Tuannya terlalu menyakitkan.

Rin sayup-sayup mendengar para polisi menyebut nama ayahnya, juga Sachiko yang mendadak menangis.

Ia enggan menghampiri begitu indra pendengarannya berhasil memperjelas informasi.

"Kagamine Len meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan dinihari di depan Meiji St."

.

.

Sebuah kotak berisikan liontin teronggok manis di jok mobil polisi.

.

FIN


End file.
